The SUNY Downstate M-B CCOP currently provides the administrative infrastructure for the conduct of cancer control, prevention and treatment trials at its two component hospitals University Hospital of Brooklyn and Kings County Hospital Center. Operation of the SUNY Downstate M-B CCOP commenced 10/1/07, since then the M-B CCOP has dramatically strengthened the ability of our component hospitals to conduct NCI-sponsored clinical trials. For the first time we have enrolled medical oncology patients into treatment studies via ECOG. The M-B CCOP has also become a member of the FCRB and MD Anderson cancer control research bases and has successfully accrued patients to smoking cessation and other trials. The M-B CCOP works very closely with SUNY's School of Public Health and has conducted numerous meetings, surveys, interviews to help ascertain the barriers to enrollment of minority and underserved patient populations to clinical trials. Since its inception the SUNY M-B CCOP has worked assiduously to create a culture of clinical trials at its two component hospitals. The current renewal proposal is aimed at continuing the efforts of the M-B CCOP to bring state-of-the-art clinical trials to Brooklyn. To this end the M-B CCOP will continue its work with its two component hospitals and proposes to extend its administrative infrastructure to two affiliate hospitals Maimonides and Brookdale. RELEVANCE: The SUNY Downstate M-B CCOP has direct impact on the lives of minority and underserved patients who have cancer. It brings state-of-the-art cancer control, prevention and cancer treatment trials to Brooklyn. Enrollment of patients into clinical trials is the only scientific method to advance our understanding of what works and what doesn't work to aide individuals with cancers